The Unexpected Has Happened
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: Based off a story written by my best bud, Sophie !
1. An Unexpected Visit

It all began one faithful night during summer vacation. I was listening to 'Adventure Time' playing over the TV, while looking up random pictures on DeviantART. I looked up cute Pokemon pictures, then switched to funny 'My Sims' and 'Rise of the Guardians' screenshots, and 'The Kneebone Boy' drawings.

Then suddenly, the power went out.

"Oh, JOY," I mumbled sarcastically, using my now dimmed laptop screen as my only light source. I carefully made my way towards the kitchen to grab the camp lantern. I acidentally bumped into a wall. "ow, goddamn it..." I opened the cabinet above the washer, and pulled the lantern out. As if things could get any worse, it wasn't working. "damn it all! Ugh, it's too dark in here!"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

I gasped, and remained still after hearing that familiar voice whisper in my ear. "O-Oh my god..." I slowly turned, and saw him.

Pitch Black.

THE BOOGEYMAN FROM 'RISE OF THE GUARDIANS' WAS STANDING IN MY F***ING KITCHEN!

I screamed, and ran past him, almost dropping my laptop in the process. I closed it, and held it under my arm as I ran outside in the nighttime air. I looked back to make sure he wasn't following me, and ran into someone.

"Oh, I apologize." a voice said.

I looked up at who I bumped into, and again, remained still.

The man carressed my neck gently. "My, what a lovely neck..."

"GET OFF OF ME, BLAINE!" I pushed the vampire away, and kept running down the street. I couldn't believe it! First it was Pitch Black from 'Rise of the Guardians', then it was Blaine from 'My Sims'!

I managed to reach the playground by my neighborhood, and hid in the junglegym. As I clutched my laptop, so many questions filled my mind. Am I crazy? Am I dreaming? Or is this actually happening?

"Hey, guy! Could you tell me where I am?" I heard a voice ask a few feet away.

Silence, and then the same voice spoke again.

"Uhh...what?"

I poked my head over the wall of the junglegym, and saw...

FINN FROM 'ADVENTURE TIME' AND OTTO FROM 'THE KNEEBONE BOY'!

Finn noticed me. "Hey!"

I stared at the two. "Y-You're not real..."

Finn cocked an eyebrow, and facepalmed. "Oh, geez, I'm not in my own world, am I?"

Otto said something in the sign language he made up with his sister and brother, and looked at me as well.

"N-No, you're not," I replied, sliding down the slide. "y-you're from a TV show," I pointed at Finn, then at Otto. "and you're from a book," Otto nodded, and used his sign language again. "I'm sorry, Otto, but I can't understand what you're saying."

Otto thought for a minute, then bent down, and used a stick to write in the dirt: "THERE ARE MORE OF US. MORE FICTIONAL PEOPLE."

"Y-Yeah, I know," I pointed behind me. "I just bumped into a couple."

"Is that why you were hiding?" Finn asked.

I nodded. "One is a vampire, and the other happens to be the boogeyman."

"Don't worry," Finn pulled out his demon blood sword, and narrowed his eyes. "I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

"Thanks, Finn." I smiled a little.

"YOU KNOW OUR NAMES, AND YET, WE DON'T KNOW YOURS." Otto wrote.

"It's Emily." I replied.

"Alright, Emily," Finn walked in front of me. "let's head back to your place, and kick these guys' butts!"

I began to protest, but Finn was already walking. I rolled my eyes, and led him out of the playground, into my neighborhood. Otto walked beside me, looking around the neighborhood. I noticed he was wearing a black scarf with silver oak leaf designs all over it. "Hey, Otto?"

He glanced at me.

"I thought...I thought your mom took the scarf at the end of the book," He said something his sign language again. I sighed. "I'll get you a notepad and a pen when I get home. It'll be easier for me." Otto just shrugged in response, and kept walking.

We approached my house. "Finn, the power's off, so be careful. It'll be dark."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," We tip-toed into my dark house. We looked around, trying to get our vision to adapt in the darkness. "COME ON OUT, YOU BUTTS!" Finn shouted. "TIME TO CALL YOUR MOMMAS, YOU BABIES!"

I hand clasped around my mouth, and I let out a muffled scream. Finn heard it, and pointed the sword at Pitch, who stood behind me, laughing sinisterly. Otto stepped back, and glared at him.

"Do you honestly think a sword can hurt me? I am the boogeyman, and nothing can harm me."

"Let her go." Finn growled.

"Put your sword away first," Blaine appeared next to me, his arms folded. "we're not going to hurt anyone. We came for her assistance."

Otto tapped Finn's shoulder, and nodded. Finn sighed in defeat, and lowered the sword. "Alright, fine."

Pitch released me. I scrambled over to Finn and Otto. "Assistance? Assistance with what?"

"You know that we are not from this world," Pitch began, smirking slightly. He could sense my fear, and I was more scared than anything else in the world. "and we need you to get us back to our own worlds."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you were the closest," Blaine replied, taking a step towards me. "the closest one who has the ability to send us back."

"How...do I do that, exactly?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You don't know?" Pitch asked. I shook my head. "then I suppose we have to wait until you find out how. In the meantime, we must look for other fictional characters."

"Yeah, I can imagine this world getting all messed up because we're here," Finn remarked. "and some fictional characters can cause a lot of chaos."

"Like the Ice King?"

"Pssh, he's too dumb to do anything right!" Finn scoffed.

For the first time in front of them, I laughed. "Okay, I'll help you guys."

I knew Pitch wasn't exactly the type to sleep, so I simply showed the others where they would be sleeping. "Blaine can have one of the beds during the day, since he's a vampire," I said. "my parents' bed and the guest bed are all that's left."

"I'll take the guest bed, since it's closer to your room," Finn said. "in case something happens to you."

"Alright. Oh! That reminds me!" I ran into my room, and grabbed a notepad and a pen, giving it to Otto.

Otto quickly scribbled something down, and held it up to me. "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT MYSELF. I WASN'T WEARING THIS SCARF BEFORE, BUT NOW I AM. YES, MY MOTHER DID TAKE IT. MAYBE IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS WORLD."

"Maybe."

"Hey, Emily," Finn poked his head out from the guest room. "I think I found another fictional thing. Unless electric yellow creatures are NORMAL here."

"Electric yellow-" I ran to the window. "PIKACHU!"

"What?"

I ran past Finn, and outside. Pikachu was sadly sitting under the window, shivering and whimpering. "Pikachu!"

The creature looked up at me with surprised eyes. "Pika?"

I lifted him up, and hugged him. "Oh, you poor thing! Did you get seperated from Ash?"

"Chu." Pikachu nodded.

"It's okay, Pikachu. I'll make sure you'll return to him."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu clapped happily. I giggled, and carried him inside. Pikachu was so adorable and soft, I was ready to burst into a series of 'aww!'s.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Otto wrote, gazing at the small creature.

"It's called a Pikachu," I replied, holding the little yellow creature up. "he's also from a fictional world." Otto poked Pikachu in its stomach, and Pikachu giggled in response. Otto held him up to eye-level and examined him. I remembered that Otto was into things strange and unusal, like his twenty-one toed cat Chester. No doubt Pikachu was strange to him.

Otto gave him back to me. "I'll have Pikachu sleep in my room," I said. "I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"GOODNIGHT, EMILY." Otto wrote. He walked into my parent's bedroom, and closed the door.

"Night, Emily!" Finn left his door open, and I heard him flop on the bed violently, letting the springs cry out with a loud 'creeeeak!'.

"That bed has seen better days," I mumbled, and took Pikachu into my room. I sat him down on the bed, and pulled out my black and white cobweb pajamas and black tanktop. Pikachu covered his eyes with his paws, and I giggled. I changed into my pajamas. "you can look now, Pikachu," Pikachu uncovered them, and smiled sweetly. "I'll be right back," I walked out into the living room and saw Blaine getting ready to head outside. "where are you going?"

He turned to smirk at me. "I'm guarding the house. Just like Pitch is."

"Don't bite anyone. OR ME, for that matter," I strolled back to my room, and bid him goodnight. I climbed into bed. Pikachu was already asleep, snoring softly next to my pillow. "Pokemon fans, DIE OF JEALOUSY." I whispered to myself. I covered Pikachu with my blue blanket, and kissed the top of his head.

"So sweet."

I turned to glare at the shadows forming into a man. "Pitch, you're supposed to be guarding the house with Blaine."

"I will shortly. I just came to say...your fear smells delicious."

I turned beet red, and my eyes widened. "Uhh...what?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. You're being creepy on purpose so I'll get even more freaked out. It's working, now just let me sleep," I turned to face the wall. "and no nightmare-giving."

"As much as I would love to, the Sandman ceases to exist in this world. I cannot use his dream sand to make nightmares."

"...I...knew that." I yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

Pitch chuckled. "Sweet nightmares." 


	2. A Chat and Some Cake

"Emily, wake up!"

"No! No! T-They're coming for me!"

"EMILY!"

I screamed, and shot up, panting. Finn and the others (besides Blaine) were staring at me with concerned faces. "Emily, are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, rubbing my head. "just a bad dream." With that, I glared at Pitch.

"I told you, I require Sandman's dream-sand in order to give you nightmares." Pitch merely remarked, shrugging.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu placed a paw on my hand, still looking at me.

I smiled, and stroked his head. "I'm fine, Pikachu. Really. Where's Blaine?"

"ASLEEP. IT'S 11:00 IN THE MORNING." Otto wrote.

"Oh. Well, I guess we better hunt for fictional characters and find a way to get you back then."

"I'm kinda hungry though." Finn said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

My stomach rumbled. "I'll make us some food." I climbed out of bed, and began to pull some clothes out.

Finn and Otto assisted me in the kitchen (Pikachu was TRYING to, and Pitch was just sitting there and not helping at all). While we waited for the bacon to finish cooking in the microwave, I logged onto my d.A account on my laptop. I was happy to see my friend Sophie was on. I had to tell her what was going on, so I invited her to Chatzy.

CHATZY CHAT ROOM: SOMETHING WEIRD

Sophie has joined!

Emily: Hey!

Sophie: Hey, Emily! What's up?

Emily: You'll never guess what is going on right now.

Sophie: Let me guess: fictional characters.

Emily: How'd you know?!

Sophie: I'm stuck with some.

Emily: Me too! Who are you stuck with?

Sophie: Karl, Black Ace, Jeff the Killer, Climber and Slenderman. I also saw BEN.

Emily: WHAT?! HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU OKAY?! DID YOU GET HURT?!

Sophie: No, I'm fine! They need my help. I have to find a way to get all of the fictional characters back to their worlds.

Emily: Pfft, same here.

Sophie: Who're you stuck with?

Emily: Pitch Black from the movie 'Rise of the Guardians', Finn from the TV show 'Adventure Time', Pikachu from the anime 'Pokemon', Blaine from the videogame 'My Sims', and Otto from the book 'The Kneebone Boy'.

Sophie: Geez...

Emily: Luckily for me, Finn, Otto, and Pikachu are harmless. I'm not so sure about Blaine and Pitch. Blaine is a vampire, and Pitch is the boogeyman after all.

Sophie: Oh, that's good. My friend Tara's gonna help me. It's better to have someone by your side who isn't psychotic or anything.

Emily: Yeah, but what can we do to get them back to their worlds?

Sophie: I don't know. Maybe we shoulsdkljfnladfjg Why hello, human!

Emily: Uhh...hi? Wait, is this Karl?

Sophie: Maybe~ sdl;gLBKNJFKSJNH

Emily: Oo...

Sophie: Hee-hee, hello.

Emily: Err...

Sophie: I think it's time for you to go to sleep~

Emily: JEFF, I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU. NOW CUT IT OUT.

Sophie: Ohh, you're not scared of me? Well, if I was at your house right now, you'd be shitting yourgghldfkgnl It's Sophie again.

Emily: Why are men so grabby?

Sophie: I have no idea. It's annoying -.-

Emily:...I totally took what I just said as a sex joke.

Sophie: Ew! XD

Emily: Haha. Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one in this situation.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

Emily: Wait a sec.

Sophie: 'Kay.

I turned to face Pitch. "What is it? Did you find any characters?" He suddenly reached past me, and began typing.

Emily: Ifgljksdf;lg hello, friend of Emily.

Sophie: Oo Hi?

Emily: Tell me something 'Sophie'...do you believe in

I quickly shoved him away.

Emiky: Sorry, sorry. That was Pitch.

Sophie: ?

Emily: He keeps telling me he's bored, and he needed something to do. So he swiped my laptop.

Sophie: Can't he make nightmares and stuff to amuse himself?

Emily: Apparently not in a world where the Sandman isn't real.

Sophie: Ohh.

Emily: Well, I gotta go. I'm making breakfast for everyone. Oh, wait, show Karl, Jeff and Black Ace this: YOU ARE TOTALLY NOT SCARY. I THINK YOU GUYS ARE MORE AWESOME THAN SCARY, BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I'M INTO BLOODY PSYCHO STUFF. IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON SOPHIE OR HER FRIEND TARA, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLIT YOUR THROAT, SWEENEY TODD STYLE.

Sophie: Ohh, you're so threatening, little girl~

Emily: Only when my friends get hurt, Jeff...Karl...whoever the hell this is.

Sophie: I'm back. That was Karl.

Emily: Figured as much. Okay, now show Slenderman this: SLENDERMAN, I THINK YOU ARE PRETTY AMAZING, BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR POPULARITY. I REALLY WISH I COULD MEET YOU.

Sophie: Aren't you afraid of me?

Emily: Of course I am, but I've always wanted to see you. It's sorta like a Christan person wanting to see an angel, or something.

Sophie: I'm back. Slenderman said you're strange.

Emily: I get that a lot. Tell Climber I think he's adorable.

Sophie: He said thanks. ^^

Emily: Alright, cool! Talk to ya later!

Sophie: Bye!

I exited Chatzy, and glared at Pitch, who was smiling innocently. When breakfast was ready, Finn and Otto stared at the cake I had given them.

"Cake with eggs and bacon?"

"IT'S TEA CAKE, ISN'T IT?" Otto asked in writing.

"It is," I said cheerfully. "blueberry! eat up!"

As we ate breakfast, I told Pitch to find amusement somewhere else. He ended up skimming through my books. I took little pieces of cake, and fed them to Pikachu, who accepted them gratefully.

After we were done eating, I turned the TV on to the local news. "The best way to find fictional characters in the area is by TV...I think."

The news reporter came on after a dumb commercial selling 80s CDs. "Good morning. Our first story today, PBS making a comback? A famous PBS cartoon villain was seen by the Dragon Karate School, demanding to see our ruler. Do you think this is some kind of fundraiser run by PBS? Let's go over to Michael Webster and see."

"PBS villain?" I scratched my head. "I wonder who that is..."

"Hello, I'm here in the downtown area where the so-called 'Hacker' has been seen-"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I jumped out of the chair, and stared at the screen. "HACKER?! ISN'T THAT THE GUY FROM 'CYBERCHASE'?! I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT SHOW IN YEARS!"

"Hello, sir. Can you tell us what PBS is hoping to accomplish with this? More viewers or donations?" The reporter stuck the microphone in Hacker's face.

"What nonense do you speak of, you earth imbecile?!" Hacker shouted. "I am THE HACKER, and you will soon be conquered! I demand you to take me to your ruler!"

The reporter snickered, and turned to face the camera. "Hacker is the main antagonist from the hit PBS cartoon, 'Cyberchase', voiced by the famous actor, Christopher Llyod. I gotta say, this guy pulls off a good Christopher Lloyd impression. Back to you, Ian."

"Oh...my...glob..." I turned the TV off.

"Emily? You okay?" Finn asked, tapping my shoulder.

I turned to face him. "We're going downtown." 


End file.
